


How Chun-Li Became a Shadaloo Whore

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Series: Patron Micro Stories [5]
Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Biting, Choking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Face Punching, Face Slapping, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Torture, Public Masturbation, Punching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Spit Kink, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: Chun-Li is captured by Sagat and brutally raped before a furiously masturbating arena of men, women, and children.
Series: Patron Micro Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040890
Kudos: 18





	How Chun-Li Became a Shadaloo Whore

Sagat stood in the center of a massive arena in the heart of the most corrupt city on earth. All around him, the tiers were packed to capacity with radibly cheering men, women, and children. They all looked heartless and savage, animalistically growling and grunting, full of some dark, animating, energy. Every pair of eyes was trained on the Shadaloo warrior, glinting with the deepest bloodlust.

“People of this dark city!” Sagat cried out. “We all live by the laws of Shadaloo. Those rules keep order and encourage progress. When those laws are broken, the offender must be severely punished. Here I give you Chun Li, an Interpol officer who can’t seem to mind her own fucking business. What do we do to people who disrupt M. Bison’s affairs?”

“Rape her!” a curly-haired, blonde, eight year-old, girl screamed sadistically.

“Rape the shit out of her!” her older brother agreed, glowering down at Chun Li hatefully. 

Several mothers, some of them heavily pregnant and breastfeeding, roared out their approval of the suggestion.

“Hammer the stupid cunt’s asshole till it fucking falls out!” one snarled fiercely, causing the arena to explode with cheers.

“You hear that, whore?” Sagat growled loudly in Chun Li’s ear. “They want your cum dump holes destroyed. Are you going to surrender, or are we doing this the hard way?”

“Go to hell, you fucking bastard!” she spat, hitting her tormentor with a swift series of lightning kicks. 

Sagat gasped and staggered back, before sweep kicking Chun Li and stunning her with a tiger shot. Dodging the next fireball, she leapt into a flip that led into a spinning bird kick. Sagat only smiled, watching the Asian woman’s ass twist as she drew nearer, whirling like a helicopter. At the last second, he launched into a brutal tiger uppercut, knocking the wind out of her and sending Chun Li slamming into the ground. 

Chuckling, Sagat took in his opponent as he rained one devastating blow after another down on her massive tits. Chun Li was wearing a blue Chinese dress and leotard and brown, sheer, pantyhose. Her shoulder-length, black, hair was done up in two neat buns. Her usually cool, brown, eyes, were stinging with tears. Her pretty, angular face was contorted in pain, and the crowd applauded loudly as her screams echoed through the room, Streaks of fiery pain tore through her flesh, and Sagat kicked her cunt fiercely, spitting in her face. Her face registered confusion, then naked fear.

Sagat was on top of her in an instant, and tearing at her dress. She let out an almighty shriek and struggled to push him off, but he simply ignored her and violently tore away the fabric.

“NO!” Chun Li screamed fiercely as her firm, round, tits, cane into view. Sagat snatched up a nipple and twisted it sadistically.

“Shut the fuck up, you stupid shit. I’ve barely even touched you.” Sagat roared. 

“Oh, fuck! Beat that maggot-ridden dog turd!” an African teenager cried, her hand stuffed down the front of her shorts. “Break the bitch’s nose! Shatter that shit stain’s jaw!” 

She rubbed her slick slit vigorously as the Muay Thai fighter unleashed a haymaker that blasted Chun Li dead in the side of her head. The impact rang out like a cannon blast, echoing high into the nosebleed section. The strike slammed into the officer’s head so forcefully, she thought for a second that Sagat had knocked it off. It rang for several moments, but Chun Li tried to rise to her feet. Her opponent delivered a heartless blow to the face. 

Her teeth gritted and ground as her eye began to swell. It became difficult for Chun Li to focus. Sagat shredded her leotard, leaving the Asian woman butt naked, drawing deafening cheers from the surrounding tiers. Lewd groaning rang out as people throughout the arena began masturbating furiously.

“Let’s put this fucking bitch in her place!” Sagat sneered, playing to his audience. 

With the speed of a pouncing tiger, he grabbed her throat and squeezed it hard. In a second, Chun Li was gasping for breath, desperately clawing at him to try and free herself. Instead, she got a rib-crushing punch to her solar plexus. There was an audible  _ whoosh  _ as the breath left her body. Spasms of knife-hot pain tore through her, while hot tears began to cascade down her cheeks. Her eyes were wild, and she tried valiantly to punch her foe. Almost gleefully, Sagat simply slapped her again and again, until light hand prints decorated her cheeks and the martial artist was heaving with sobbing. 

Desperate for air, and full of rage, Chun Li tried to knee her captor in the face. Dodging expertly, he slammed his fist into her jaw, rocking it hard with shooting pains.

“Submit, you worthless cunt!” Sagat roared snidely, bending low and driving his teeth into her right nipple.

“AAAAGGGGHHH!!!!!!!!” she shrieked horribly. “Fuck you! I’m going to get out of this, and put you bastards away for good!” 

With incredible force, Sagat shoved her to the ground hard enough to set her back on fire with the pain. Unzipping his pants, he pulled out his ten inch cock, sending the audience into a frenzy. Forcing his meat past her lips, he rammed his cock down her throat to the hilt. The audience thrilled to see her, coughing and choking uncontrollably, her tits heaving as she gasped for air. Grabbing the back of her head, Sagat drilled it in again and again, stretching her throat around his big cock. Soon he was skufffucking Chun Li in earnest, quickly plastering her face in a thick layer of spit. With every inward thrust, her throat bulged obscenely as wet choking and gasping sounds filled the air. Chun Li wept openly through blood red eyes, interrupted every few seconds with a raspy cough. When Sagat finally pulled out, flexing for his perverted audience the Asian woman collapsed in a heap.

“Why are you doing this to me?” she panted wearily, her spirit at last beginning to weaken. 

“This is what happens when you challenge Shadaloo! Now get up, cunt. We aren’t done here.”

“No! No more! Please!” she pleaded pitifully.

“GET UP!” Sagat growled in reply.

Shakily, Chun Li pulled herself to her feet. At once, Sagat shoved her on all fours and rammed his cock into her. An ear-piercing scream escaped her lips, echoing all around the arena as Sagat savagely fucked her, shredding her bone dry cunt with rhythmic jackhammer thrusts. Her pussy soon felt like it was bathed in liquid fire, and he gripped her throat again, furiously choking the life out of her as he slammed into her even harder. Chun Li whispered pleadingly, begging him to stop the assault before he shattered her pelvic bone. 

“I bet that last time your limp dick boyfriend was caressing you, you never imagined getting raped, did you, bitch! No, not the fucking little princess! No one’s ever treated you like a whore before have they, slut?”

“I’m...not..a...whore!” she sobbed, barely audible over the rabid audience.

“Sure you are. A stupid, nosy, meddling, big tittied, whore!” Sagat replied with a sneer.

Sagat punctuated his statement by plowing through her delicate walls, stretching Chun Li beyond what anyone had done to her before. Her pointless fighting and screaming only drove the waves of lust consuming him, and he undid her buns, giving her pretty, long, hair a savage tug just to hear and enjoy her wails of agony. Chun Li finally began to realize her own powerlessness, and she began begging for Sagat to have some mercy.

“Tell these people what you are, then,” he replied acidly, clocking her in the head again. “Tell them about your new life in Shadaloo.”

“I’m a whore!” she cried out, finally accepting the truth. “A filthy, piece of shit, gutter slut for your amusement,” she whimpered softly. “I have no rights, and nothing I think or want matters. I’m just a cock sleeve! A rape toy to use until I’m worn out and then throw away!”

“Kiss my ass, bitch!” Sagat growled as the audience jeered, calling Chun Li things like a cum-guzzling whore.

Almost docilely, she crawled behind her captor, driving her tongue into his sweaty ass. She started by licking the rim, running her tongue along each crinkle, coating the warrior’s entire ring in spit. The obscene groans of men, women and children filled her ears as she plunged deeper, fucking Sagat’s shitter till his anal walls shone. He grabbed the back of her head and ground her face in his ass flesh until his cock rioted, demanding attention. 

Raw, animal, lust ran through his veins as he covered her mouth and plowed into her asshole like a maniac, ripping into her among the moans and cheers, until it felt like her legs might snap out from under her at any moment. He was banging the dumb bitch like a rag doll, savoring her screams as he pistoned in balls deep. Suddenly, Sagat let out a feral howl and blasted spurt after spurt of thick cum into her warm bowels. He felt her screams against his hand, but that only made emptying his balls in her feel better. After two more minutes of brutally raping Officer Cumdump, he pulled out and watched Chun Li crumble to the floor. The once prideful warrior had become a blubbering mess.

Weak, naked and dripping cum from her ass, the Asian woman whimpered pathetically, pulling herself into the fetal position. Her gorgeous face now featured a swollen eye and was a mask of spit, snot, and tears. She resembled nothing more than a beaten dog, and the crowd ate it up. 

“Who wants to fuck this whore?” Sagat asked with an evil snicker, and the entire arena erupted with people eager to be chosen.

Eventually, the Muay Thai fighter picked twenty people and Chun Li screamed as they descended upon her. 

“I want those tits for trophies!” someone called. Sagat smiled and reported to headquarters.

“Mission accomplished as ordered, sir.” 


End file.
